


Commando

by Katybug1992



Series: Quote Series [1]
Category: Cheaper by the Dozen (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a busy morning and Lorraine needs to do laundry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commando

Background:  
    Sarah and Jake own a restaurant, The Stadium, in Evanston  
    Lorraine is a single mother and moved back to Evanston after her daughter, Rory, was born  
    Quote from Gilmore Girls  
Summary: It's a busy morning at the restaurant.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
      Lorraine pulled open the door to The Stadium and followed her daughter inside.  
      "One of us has got to do laundry tonight." Lorraine said as she and Rory sat down at the bar.  
      "Why?" Rory asked, picking up one of the menus Sarah had set down in front of them before rushing off to one of the other tables.  
      "Because I haven't had any clean underwear for three days." Lorraine replied casually, scanning over the menu.  
      "So, right now, under your skirt, you're wearing…?" Rory gave her mother an astonished look, praying she was thinking wrong.  
      "Not underwear." Lorraine muttered in response.  
      "MOM!!!" Rory exclaimed, her eyes wide.   
      "Kind of nice, actually," Lorraine replied with a smile, shifting a little on her stool, "breezy."  
      "My role model, ladies and gentlemen." Rory rolled her eyes, putting her menu back down, "I think I'm gonna go with a doughnut and coffee."  
      "What a coincidence," Lorraine grinned, "me, too."  
      She looked around the crowded restaurant for any sign of her siblings, finding them and the youngest three Bakers (Mike worked there whenever he could and the twins worked there on the weekends) running from table to table and getting things out as fast as they could.  
      "Oh, Sarah!!" Lorraine chimed as her younger sister rushed past.  
      Eventually Lorraine and Rory gave up on getting attention and Lorraine moved behind the bar, grabbing two to-go cups and filling them with coffee.  After putting the lids on, she grabbed two doughnuts from the case and put them in one of the bags.  She then grabbed her purse and took the familiar total out and walked over the register.  
     "No tip?" Jake asked, coming up and counting the money Lorraine had been about to put into the register.  
     "Oh, yeah," Lorraine nodded, "here's a tip: Serve your customers!"  
     "Here's another," Sarah replied, coming to run a credit card, "don't sit on any cold benched!"  
     Rory laughed as Lorraine stuck her tongue out and Sarah returned the gesture.   
    "We'll see you tonight!" Lorraine yelled as she and Rory left the building.  
  



End file.
